In Times Hearts Will Heal
by destined 2bluved
Summary: I got to tell him, I can't stand it anymore, I feel like a bomb that is about to explode. I'm falling into a deeper hole each time I see himI got to tell him.....WILL PAN REVEAL HER LOVE TO TRUNKS????READ AND FIND OUT!! PLS. R+R


Author's notes: Hey there people!! I hope you guys will like my story, it my first time writing one, and I also accept flames. I think receiving flames will help me through my writing. But I also hope that I will get some good reviews on this fic. Well, lets go on to the story, and pls. Don't forget to review!!!! Thankies!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dragonball Z/GT, even though I wish I did!!! And if I did TRUNKS is MINE!!!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In Time Hearts Will Heal

Chapter 1

__

'I got to tell him, I can't stand it anymore, I feel like a bomb that is about to explode. I'm falling into a deeper hole each time I see him. Him, with the blue shimmering eyes, the lavender hair, and the body that any woman would go crazy about. But, most of all, he is a warrior, and half saiyan.' Pan thought while looking through the dark black sky, in which you could only see the little shimmers made by the beautiful stars.

"If I was only 14 years older, and then I would have a chance with him," she said with a sigh. Pan looked out the window, waiting until her dreams came to take her to her prince…Trunks. "When will you come and take me my Prince…" she said ever so lovingly, just the thought of Trunks carrying her in his well built body, and feeling the closeness between them, made her close her dark black eyes, and drifted off to the dream world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"PAANNN!!!! Telephone, its Bra, and hurry up and get ready, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." Videl yelled from the kitchen downstairs in the Son house old.

" Ok, mom," she replied in her morning voice. _'Damn, what in Dende's name she want in this early of the morning?!?!?!'_ Pan glanced at the clock near her phone, "8:30!!! Oh no, Vegeta is going to kill me!!! I was suppose to be there 30 minutes ago for my training!" quickly she got the receiver and said "hello"

"Hey there sleepy head, good morning! So, want to go shopping?!?!" Bra said in the most excited voice.

"I would, except-that-I'm-in-a-real-hurry-cuz-your-dad's-going-to-kill-me-for-being-late-for-my-training" she answered as quickly as she could while trying to get dressed at the same time, while knocking over everything that was on her way.

While she was in the middle of putting on her pants with one arm and the other holding the phone, Bra said "Girl, did you forget what I said yesterday, I said that mom finally dragged dad into going to that cruse in the Bahamas, and they will be gone for one week."

"WHAT?!?!?! I didn't hear you say that !!!"

"Oh yeah of coarse you wouldn't you were too busy looking at my brother to pay any attention!"

"NO…no I wasn't, stop making up stories," Pan said in a panicky voice. _'how did she know? Was I that obvious, I was probably drooling over him! But he was sexy, with all the sweat AND without a shirt on!!! Ohh…the ABS!!! don't' even get me started. I would love to see that again! But wait, I will he will be training with Uncle Goten today! Yay!!'_

"see look I bet your thinking of him right now, and how sexy he looked with sweat AND without a shirt. And also, I bet you can't wait until the next time my brother and Goten train!!!"

Pan's face turned into a light shade of pink after hearing what Bra had to say, then remembered a good come back, "well, I think I wasn't the only person who wasn't paying attention….."

"What do you mean about that?" she said worry all over her face.

"Don't even try and fool me Miss B-chan. I know you were looking at uncle Goten in the same way too! I even saw you take a little peak at his ass too!" she answered and then giggled.

"ok, ok, we're even, so since you have no plains for later come with me like around 10 ok?"

"Sure I'll be there, well gotta go see you later!"

"Ok, bye," they both hanged up the phone and then started to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

»»At The Briefs Residence« « «

"Hey Bra where the hell are you I thought you want to go to the mall!" Pan yelled, while she went over to a table to check if she looked all right. Pan was wearing navy blue jeans. which showed her waves, and she wore a white tube top that showed the well shaped stomach she ha, because of all her training.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a first. What happened to my tomboyish best friend?"

"Well, she finally came out of her box and is ready to spread her wings. And by doing so she decided, a change of appearance. So watcha think? Is it ok for a start?"

"I think you look better in sweats Panny..." the voice trailed on while looking at her up and down. Trying not to show what he really thought. _'Damn, she _looks _good. She can't go out like that every guy _is _going to stare at her _and _start hitting on her; _I _should know I would be one of them if l had _a _chance. But what _am I _saying _I'm 14 _years older than her, _and _I use to babysat her before. If Gohan finds out what I'm thinking about her little princess he _is _going to kill me! I shouldn't be even thinking of this.' _Trunks put his thoughts to the back of his head and started paying more attention to the two girls.

"Oh, hi Trunks! What's up?" said Pan after noticing what he had said.

"Well, hello brother," Bra butting in. "Me and Pan are just about to leave, we're going to go shopping and if we have time go look for some guys," she replied, having an evil smirk In her face,

"But, I still think you look-" Trunks got cut of as Bra took Pan and dragged her outside to the car. 'If _any guy even dares to ask her out, I _will _hunt him down and beat him. Here _I _go again what _am _I saying, _I _won't need to, Gohan will do it for me._' He thought to himself and had a little chuckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After going to every store they could possibly go to, the two saiyan girls stopped at a bench and let out a sigh tiredness after walking in the mall for nearly 5 hours strait.

" Hey Bra, can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. And if you do, even the Prince of Saiyans can even protect you to what I would do to you."

"Pan, you know you can trust me I'm your bestest friend and you know I wouldn't do that to you. So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"well... "she sighed. "Later when we get back at your place. I'm going to ask Trunks if we could talk and I'm going to confess to him-" she got cut off by the yell Bra gave her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I knew it. I knew it, I knew it !!!!!!"she sung in a teasing voice. Pan looked around to see very one staring at them. So she made Bra sit back down and made her quite so she could finish what she was about to say, and not to mention, to stop the staring the people had on them.

  
"Look, let me finish, As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm going to confess to him how I feel about him and that I wasn't the little girl who he use to baby-sit and how the small kid crush became a women's love,"

__

"Wow, Pan I didn't know you could be that serious, But hey I'm going to warn you. You know my brother, and you also know the games he plays to girls, I juss don't want you to run out crying after he has torn your heart into tiny bits, But if that's your choice, be my guest, who knows maybe he feels the same for you."

"Bra your such, a great friend," she said, while giving her a great big hug, "I think we should get back to your place, It's almost dinner, and I have to prepare myself for what I'm getting myself in to," she said with a sigh.

All Bra could do was smile at her love sick friend and thought, _'Pan I _hope _you are prepared, _I know _my brother, and he doesn't like _to _show his _true feelings _But I hope _this _time he does, cuz _I _know he does feel tile same way, but he could be such _a _coward with things like this, and to think he has SAIYAN blood!! All I could say is good luck and I'll be with you if you need a shoulder to cry on, but I hope you won't need it, when the time comes.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you guys think?? I know it's a bit boring at first, but please bare with me, I'm new at this. So please review so I can improve!!! Thankies!!


End file.
